


Home

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah comes home after a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Micah came through the door, glad to finally be home.  Home.  That was a new one for him.  He hadn't had a real home in a very long time. He'd just had places to live or places to hide.  But never a home.  Not until now.  Not until he met Anita.  She'd welcomed him into her home, with a few stipulations about what she'd do to him if he hurt any of her people. 

The crises they'd seen each other through hadn't sent the other running for the hills, in fact it bound them closer.  Most of the time they lived a normal life, or what passed for normal for a shapeshifter and a necromancer.

Tonight he'd come home to a house decorated for Christmas, Nathaniel's doing no doubt.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually celebrated Christmas and knew it was even longer since he believed in its magic. But it seemed as if Nathaniel was bound and determined to make it special for all of them as the first Christmas for all of them together.  He just smiled, he was actually looking forward to seeing what else the younger man came up with for all of them


End file.
